My Love Story
by seojieuns
Summary: Its my love story, how about you? [NCT. Jaeyong. Johnten. Taeyong Point of View]
1. Chapter 1

Semua kisah cinta memiliki awal.

Kisah cintaku berawal dari _Graduation Party_.

* * *

Malam ini semua murid _senior_ yang telah lulus berkumpul untuk bersenang-senang. Merayakan saat-saat terakhir sebelum resmi melepas gelar anak sekolah, sekaligus menggunakannya sebagai acara perpisahan. Ini bukan acara resmi sekolah. Hanya inisiatif yang mendapat dukungan mayoritas murid.

Semua orang tampak bersenang-senang. Sayangnya, aku tidak termasuk _semua orang_ itu. Aku tidak bisa menikmati pesta itu karena diseret paksa menuju taman tak jauh dari sana.

Kalian lihat? Anak laki-laki malang di bawah pohon dekat sana? Yang sedang dipukuli oleh sekawanan anak laki-laki lain?

Ya, itu aku. Aku yang malang.

Tidak, kalian tidak perlu merasa kasihan. Aku tahu akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, makanya aku hanya diam saja menerima semua itu.

Kenapa aku dipukuli dan ditendangi hingga babak belur begini, kalian tanya?

Itu karena teman sekelasku -yang sepertinya menaruh dendam padaku karena aku sempat mengencani gadis idamannya- entah bagaimana mengetahui rahasia terbesarku. Rahasia yang bahkan baru aku sadari dua minggu lalu dan masih kuragukan kebenarannya. Sesuatu yang menyangkut orientasi seksualku.

Aku - _gay_.

Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya itu cukup menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah mampu berkencan lebih dari satu bulan dengan gadis secantik atau semenarik apapun dan kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa menikmati setiap _skinship_ saat bersama mereka.

Kenyataan ini hanya pernah aku katakan pada dua orang.

Sahabatku, Ten dan teman cinanya yang berjanji akan menutup mulut rapat-rapat; Dong Sicheng -Winwin.

Aku harusnya belajar dari film-film yang pernah kutonton, jika aku tidak boleh begitu saja mempercayai siapapun yang belum aku kenal baik -bahkan satu yang mempunyai wajah terlampau polos dan tak berdosa seperti Winwin.

Aku tahu Ten tidak mungkin mengkhianati kepercayaanku karena aku terlalu mengenal baik dirinya. Dimana aku bisa menemukannya, dimana dia tinggal, alamat kampung halamannya di Thailand, sampai nomor telepon orangtua dan adiknya pun aku punya. Itu akan memudahkanku jika aku ingin membalas dendam padanya.

Jadi satu-satunya alasan kenapa orang-orang ini tahu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah, pasti karena Winwin -dan mulut polosnya. Aku tak bisa terlalu menyalahkannya.

Aku menduga dia tidak sengaja mengatakannya pada Yuta, yang memang dekat dengannya. Kemudian Yuta asal bicara lagi saat bersama teman-temannya di klub sepak bola.

 _Fuck my life._

Aku tidak keberatan dipukuli karena orientasi seksualku yang menyimpang. Mengingat fakta aku juga masih berusaha mencari kebenaran tentang itu. Bisa saja kan, setelah aku dipukuli pikiran tentangku menjadi _gay_ itu akan hilang? Aku tahu itu sedikit ekstrim, tapi tak ada jalan lain yang bisa kupikirkan.

Aku juga belum memberitahukan tentang hal ini pada orangtuaku. Karena rasanya terlalu aneh.

Ayahku orang yang tak banyak bicara, cuek, dan dingin. Jadi sepertinya ini takkan berpengaruh banyak untuknya. Sementara ibuku yang penyayang, mungkin hanya akan berkata dia akan mendukung apapun yang bisa membuatku bahagia, tapi tetap berusaha menjauhkanku dari adikku, Jaemin, agar dia tidak menjadi sepertiku nanti karena masih menginginkan cucu.

Setidaknya, itulah skenario yang melintas berulang kali di benakku, sehingga aku terus memilih untuk tutup mulut.

Tepat saat salah satu dari mereka mendaratkan tendangan keras di tulang rusukku, seseorang berteriak.

 _"Hey, berhenti! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"_

Tawa-tawa itu terhenti. Mereka semua berpaling dariku.

 _"Kami hanya sedang bersenang-senang."_

Sambil terbatuk kecil, aku tertawa lemah. Jadi memukuli orang seperti ini mereka anggap sebagai bersenang-senang?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kepalaku sangat pusing.

Berguling ke samping, aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku dan mencoba bangkit sebelum seseorang dari mereka meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. Tanpa sadar aku tersentak, masih menunggunya mendorongku kembali ke tanah, tapi tangannya hanya diam di sana.

Sebuah suara lembut mulai berbicara padaku.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Mereka sudah pergi. Ayo, aku bantu membersihkan lukamu."

Aku membiarkan orang asing itu membantuku berdiri, tetap menahan pandangan mata ke tanah saat dia membawaku ke salah satu kursi. Dia berkata padaku untuk menunggu sementara dia akan berlari pergi ke apotek sebentar.

Mata kiriku bengkak dan susah dibuka, sudut-sudut bibirku berdarah, seluruh tubuhku sakit, apalagi dibagian tulang rusuk dan bahu. Benar-benar sial.

"Jangan pegang lukamu dengan tangan seperti itu."

Jenis suara itu lagi, lembut namun tegas.

"Tahan. Ini akan sedikit perih."

Aku terkesiap saat kapas beralkohol menyentuh luka di sekitar bibirku. Aku meringis sambil mencoba memelototi penyelamatku itu, meski tanpa benar-benar mengangkat kepala.

"Kau benar-benar dibuat babak belur. Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku hanya diam.

"Kurasa kita harus ke kantor polisi dan membuat laporan."

"Tidak perlu. Ini bukan urusanmu - _uhg_!"

Sebuah kain basah menyentuh wajahku, digunakan menyeka dan membersihkan darah yang tersisa untuk beberapa menit.

Aku menatapnya. Anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depanku sepertinya seusia denganku dan sangat tampan. Memakai pakaian kasual dan berambut cokelat gelap. Dada bidang dan otot lengannya terlihat jelas dari balik kaos di bawah jaket yang dia kenakan.

Aku mengerang diam-diam.

Kenapa penyelamatku justru harus dia? Aku sudah punya cukup masalah untuk dipikirkan sekarang! Tidak perlu ditambah pemikiran betapa _sexy_ -nya dia!

"Ini pasti sakit."

Mata cokelat indah itu melihatku dari dekat, hingga dahi kami hampir bersentuhan.

Dadaku tiba-tiba nyeri.

"Tidak ada luka yang terlalu parah, selain luka di dahi yang harus diperban. Tapi kau harus tetap pergi ke dokter untuk diperiksa."

Rambut cokelatnya tertimpa cahaya remang lampu taman dari atas, membuatnya semakin menawan.

Setelah dia memakaikanku perban, dia juga menyerahkan kantung es yang sudah agak mencair untuk mengompres mataku yang bengkak.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu?"

"Bisa aku pinjam ponselmu saja? Aku akan menelpon temanku dan menyuruhnya datang untuk menjemput."

"Tentu. Pakai saja."

Aku menerima benda itu dan langsung menghubungi Ten.

Setelah berbicara beberapa saat dan menutup telepon, dia kembali menyodorkan kaleng minuman padaku. Aku menerimanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pelan.

Dia mengulurkan tangan, berkata, "Namaku Jung Jaehyun."

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku yakin, akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita tidak bertemu dengan keadaan seperti tadi."

Jaehyun meraih tanganku dan membaliknya, memeriksa punggung tanganku dan kembali mengobati beberapa luka gores di sana dengan hati-hati.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Kenapa kau tidak melawan? Kenapa kau hanya diam dan membiarkan mereka memukulimu?"

Aku mencoba menarik tanganku, tapi Jaehyun tidak membiarkannya. Matanya menatap mata hitamku, seakan mencari jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan belum aku beri izin untuk dia tanyakan.

Aku akan bicara tapi Ten lebih dulu datang. Memakai kaos merah muda kesukaannya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Taeyong _ie_! Astaga! Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada wajah cantikmu!"

Ten! Aku tidak _cantik_!

Aku ingin sekali berteriak. Tapi sahabatku itu bergegas mendekat, mendorong penyelamatku bergeser dari tempatnya semula, dan duduk tepat disampingku. Ten mulai melayangkan tangannya disekitar luka yang menghiasi wajahku sampai aku meringis karena dia tanpa sengaja menekannya.

"Aku pasti akan menyuruh orang membunuh mereka setelah ini. Aku janji!"

Ten terus mengoceh dan mengumpat heboh. Aku memutar mata, kembali merutuki hidupku sekali lagi.

Melewati bahu Ten, aku bisa melihat Jaehyun sedang menatap sahabatku itu dengan pandangan terhibur. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa karena ucapan melantur Ten yang sesekali diselipi bahasa Inggris dan Thailand.

"Ten, bisa pergi dan ambilkan mobilku? Aku ingin cepat pulang dan tidur."

Aku melemparkan kunci mobil pada Ten, yang langsung menangkapnya.

"Tentu! Aku siap jadi sopirmu malam ini, Taeyongie! Kau akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat sebelum selesai berkedip!"

Berbalik untuk pergi, Ten melihat Jaehyun sejenak, menilainya dari atas ke bawah dengan sedikit air liur di sudut bibirnya. Seakan Jaehyun adalah potongan cokelat lezat siap santap.

Di belakang punggung Jaehyun aku memelototinya, menggerakkan bibir dengan maksud 'Pergi!' tanpa suara. Dia bergegas pergi setelah terkikik-kikik dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi itu."

Jaehyun mulai tertawa.

"Kau punya selera unik dalam memilih teman, Taeyong."

Aku mengangguk. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu padaku.

"Ten memang sedikit terlalu _hyper_ , tapi dia teman yang baik. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya dan selalu bahagia menjalani hidup. Dia juga sangat berbakat. Semua orang yang pernah mengenalnya, pasti menyukainya."

Aku bangkit dari bangku perlahan, memastikan tidak jatuh meski sedikit limbung.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Tidak masalah."

Jaehyun juga berdiri dan meraih lenganku.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke mobil. Orang-orang yang memukulimu tadi mungkin masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

"Tidak usah."

"Sayangnya aku memaksa. Aku tidak mau hasil kerja kerasku mengobati lukamu tadi berakhir menjadi sia-sia."

Aku menyerah dan membiarkannya memapahku menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di pinggir jalan depan sana. Saat berjalan, aku tiba-tiba saja merasa bersyukur karena sudah lulus dan tidak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang itu lagi, juga tatapan mencemooh mereka di sekolah.

Memandang ke samping, aku baru menyadari jika Jaehyun ternyata lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku.

"Taeyong _ie_! Sini! Sini!"

Ten men _gay_ unkan tangannya dari jendela mobil dengan berlebihan dan kelewat semangat. Berteriak sambil tersenyum lebar. Disaat seperti inilah kadang aku malu harus mengakui Ten sebagai teman.

" _It's okay_! Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi saat bersamaku, Taeyongie! Kau aman bersamaku! Seratus persen! _Trust me_! _I'll be your guardian angel_!"

Jaehyun tertawa saat ia membuka pintu penumpang, berbisik pelan penuh candaan.

"Haruskah aku lebih takut membiarkanmu pergi dengannya?"

Entah bagaimana aku berhasil tersenyum mendengar yang satu itu dan duduk di kursi tepat di samping Ten.

"Terima kasih."

Aku baru sadar Jaehyun punya _dimple_. Senyumnya juga _manis_ sekali. Seberapa banyak pesona yang dimiliki orang ini sebenarnya?

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku senang bisa membantu."

Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi memikirkan kenyataan aku harus pergi sekarang membuatku sedikit tidak rela. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Jaehyun sedikit lebih lama.

Aku mengangguk padanya, tersenyum kecil.

"Kami pergi sekarang. Jalankan mobilnya, Ten."

Aku melihat Jaehyun mundur dua langkah untuk memberi mobil kami jalan. Dia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum dan berjalan kembali ke taman. Aku menyandarkan kepala pada kaca jendela mobil, menghela napas.

"Kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau membuat orangtuaku dan Jaemin khawatir karena melihatku terluka. Kita ke tempatmu saja, Ten."

" _Yippy~_ aku sudah menunggumu mengatakan itu daritadi!"

Ten langsung memutar arah. Terlonjak girang sepanjang jalan saat berkata dia akan memaksaku menemaninya menonton Barbie semalaman.

 _Oh, God._ Aku tertawa sumbang, sedikit meringis saat melakukannya. _Siapapun tolong aku..._

* * *

"Taeyong! Mau kemana?!"

"Pergi sebentar, bu!"

Setelah sembuh -secara fisik setidaknya. Aku mulai sering mengunjungi taman itu. Hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu, duduk, sambil melihat orang berlalu lalang dan menikmati waktu santai mereka -meski itu hanya alibi.

Alasanku yang paling utama tentu saja berharap bisa bertemu Jaehyun lagi.

Meski rasanya tidak mungkin mengakui ini pada orang lain, tapi sepertinya keraguanku terhadap orientasi seksualku waktu itu sudah sirna. Kini aku bisa dengan yakin mengakuinya.

Ya, aku memang _gay_ dan aku menyukai penyelamatku waktu itu -Jung Jaehyun.

Mengenaskan sekali, bukan? Memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada laki-laki yang baru sekali kutemui dan hanya kutahu namanya saja.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, bodoh?"

Aku pulang ke rumah hari itu. Sekali lagi dengan perasaan kecewa karena orang yang kuharapkan tidak terlihat.

* * *

Masa liburan berakhir.

Aku berkemas dan memulai kehidupan baruku sebagai mahasiswa.

Aku memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya saat melangkah pergi dari rumah. Melupakan Jaehyun, kenyataan tentang orientasi seksualku, dan segala hal yang pernah aku alami di masa sekolah. Aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal dan membuka lembaran

Ibuku dan Jaemin menangis karena aku akan tinggal jauh dari rumah. Sementara ayah -dia hanya menepuk bahuku sekali. Berkata agar aku belajar dengan giat dan menelpon jika butuh sesuatu.

Itulah yang mengantarku saat benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkanku berakhir kebingungan saat berjalan di sekitar kampus untuk menemukan kamar asrama dengan dua koper besar. Aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang ditinggalkan di hutan sendirian tanpa petunjuk apapun. Rasanya sangat asing.

"Taeyong _ie_!"

Aku kenal suara itu-

"T-ten?"

Aku berpaling padanya. Sosok itu terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang terakhir kali kulihat. Model rambutnya baru -hitam side shave berponi- dan dia memakai banyak pierching ditelinganya. Satu-satunya yang tak berubah mungkin senyum lebarnya yang manis itu.

"Apa -yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku juga mahasiswa baru di sini. Duh, dulu aku kan sudah bilang akan mendaftar! Yah, dan aku lolos! Yay! Senangnya!"

Ten melompat-lompat bahagia sambil bertepuk tangan kecil -berhasil menarik perhatian setiap pasang mata dari orang yang kebetulan melewati kami.

Sambil memandang ke langit, aku mulai kembali bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa dulu aku mau berteman dengan Ten? Kenapa takdir sangat senang mempermainkanku?

Aku baru saja bertekad untuk memulai hidup baru di perguruan tinggi dengan melupakan semuanya. Tapi kini Ten malah ada tepat dihadapanku -dengan kopernya juga.

Aku ingin menangis.

"Kita satu kampus, Taeyong _ie_! Jadi kita bisa sering bertemu dan menonton Barbie bersama lagi!"

Seseorang bunuh aku sekarang.

"Okay! Ayo ke asrama dulu. Aku tidak sabar melihat kamarku. Ayo! Ayo~!"

Lupakan. Siapapun, beri saja aku pistol atau senjata tajam. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri saat ini juga.

* * *

Butuh dua puluh menit penuh untuk menemukan letak gedung asramanya. Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan itu setidaknya masih ada satu hal yang bisa aku syukuri. Ternyata Ten bukanlah teman sekamarku.

Maaf, Ten. Aku memang menyayangimu. Tapi aku tidak akan tahan jika harus mendengar teriakanmu. Juga menemanimu menonton Barbie tiap malam.

"Lihat, Taeyong _ie_! Ini kamarku!"

Ten menarikku ke sebuah ruangan dengan bahagia -kapan dia tidak bahagia?- sambil menatap ke sekitar ruangan itu dengan terkagum-kagum. Dia duduk -melompat-lompat- di tempat tidur barunya.

Aku hanya berdiri di pintu, melakukan hal yang sama -menatap ke sekeliling.

Sejujurnya aku membayangkan ruangan yang lebih besar dari ini. Ruangan ini terlalu kecil jika diperuntukkan untuk dihuni oleh dua orang!

"Welcome."

Seseorang yang -baru kusadari- sudah lebih dulu ada di sana menyapa kami sambil tersenyum. Aku tiba-tiba merasa kasihan padanya karena dia harus sekamar dengan Ten.

"Aku Johnny. Yang mana teman sekamarku?" Tanyanya bingung -begitu melihat kami.

Aku menunjuk Ten yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan bersemangat sambil berkata 'Aku! Aku! Aku!' tanpa henti. Aku ingin menegur dan mengingatkannya jika dia bukan lagi anak TK, tapi tidak tega.

Tingkahnya setelah itu, yang melihat teman sekamarnya sambil mengeluarkan liur -hal biasa yang dia lakukan saat melihat laki-laki tampan- juga sedikit memalukan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Setelah berkenalan sekedarnya, aku menuju kamarku sendiri -yang rupanya ada dilantai yang berbeda. Lantai dua.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk membongkar semua barang-barangku dan menatanya sampai memenuhi standar kerapihanku.

Setelah itu aku juga tidak bisa istirahat meski lelah, karena Ten datang dan langsung menarikku paksa untuk berkeliling -melihat-lihat sekaligus mengingat lokasi tempat yang akan sering kami datangi katanya.

Itu sudah cukup sore saat aku kembali ke kamar, sedang menatap keluar jendela -yang tepat berhadapan dengan sebuah pohon besar, yang salah satu batang kokohnya bisa digapai dan dinaiki dari sana- saat aku menyadari jika aku masih belum punya teman sekamar.

Mungkinkah aku salah satu mahasiswa beruntung yang akan tinggal sendiri dan bisa menikmati kamar asrama sendirian?

"Permisi. Aku masuk ya!"

Sayangnya pikiran menyenangkan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Segera setelahnya, seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk dengan tumpukan kotak besar di tangannya.

Seketika melonjak dari posisi berbaring di tempat tidur, aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sini aku bantu." kataku berbaik hati.

Wajah orang itu tak terlihat karena terhalang tumpukan kardus.

 _"Terima kasih."_

Mengambil alih kotak paling atas -yang rupanya cukup berat- aku langsung berbalik dan meletakkannya di meja lain yang masih kosong. Sementara orang itu mulai menaruh kotak-kotak lain ditangannya ke lantai dekat tempat tidur satunya dan kembali berdiri -mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan tangan.

 _Oh, no._

Jika aku sedang memegang sesuatu sekarang, aku pasti sudah menjatuhkannya. Sama seperti aku yang hampir menjatuhkan diriku sendiri ke kursi saat aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

Kulit putih bersih, rambut cokelat halus yang tersinar cahaya matahari sore dari jendela, mata cokelat berkilauan, dada bidang juga bisep itu-

Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu.

 _Jung Jaehyun._

"Eh? Sepertinya kau tidak asing. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit -seolah-olah berusaha melihat wajahku lebih jelas. "Oh! Kau yang ditaman waktu itu, kan? Yang dipukuli sampai babak belur?"

Masih belum mampu membuat lidahku bekerja, aku mengangguk kaku.

Dia tertawa merdu dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Menghadap ke belakang -menaruh dagunya di lipatan tangan yang disimpan diatas sandaran kursi itu.

"Kebetulan sekali, ya? Taeyoung, kan?"

"Taeyong."

Bagaimana bisa ini malah berakhir seperti ini? Tadi Ten dan sekarang...

Kenapa takdir benar-benar mempermainanku begini?

"Ya, benar, Taeyong. Maaf. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi hey, kau keberatan tidak membantu membawakan barang-barangku yang lain yang masih ada dibawah? Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini sebelum gelap."

"O-okay."

Dan kehidupan baruku dimulai.

Terkurung di ruangan yang sama dengan orang yang menjadi objek fantasi kotor nan liarku selama tiga bulan kebelakang. Kehidupanku bersama teman sekamarku yang baru. Jung Jaehyun.

 _Fuck my life._

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mulai mengenal sosok Jung Jaehyun. Karena dia sendiri orang yang cukup terbuka.

Jaehyun adalah mantan anggota klub jurnalistik sekaligus ketua klub basket saat sekolah. Pernah bergabung dengan grup paduan suara dan menjadi vocalis band.

Dia anak pertama dari sepasang suami istri yang sukses bekerja di firma hukum dan dunia bisnis. Mendapat dukungan penuh dari orangtuanya untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Dia sering menyombong mengenai banyak hal. Mengenai adiknya -Mark- yang tinggal di Kanada, mengenai kakeknya yang mantan jendral dan neneknya yang merupakan salah satu penulis buku best seller saat masih muda. Juga bibi, paman, dan sepupu-sepupunya yang bekerja sebagai dosen, arsitek, dan dokter sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit.

Intinya, dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang sukses. Jenis anak yang tidak akan pernah tahu arti kesulitan dalam hidup karena kekurangan uang.

Itu sedikit memuakkan, tapi sayang sekali tidak mempengaruhi perasaan anehku padanya.

Aku juga yakin dia masih akan menjadi bahan perbincangan panas sekaligus sosok paling diinginkan seantero kampus mulai besok.

"Lalu kau?"

Jaehyun mencoba balik bertanya mengenai keluargaku, tapi melihat bagaimana _biasanya_ mereka dibanding keluarga Jaehyun membuatku menghindari pertanyaan itu dan cepat-cepat mengganti topik.

"Mana lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Hampir jam sepuluh, Ten datang dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidurku. Tempat tidur di ruangan ini berupa _bunk bed_. Aku yang takut ketinggian diperbolehkan Jaehyun mengklaim bagian bawah.

"Jadi, bagaimana kamarnya? Tidak terlalu buruk kan, Taeyongie? Apalagi jika kau mendapat teman sekamar seperti itu!" Bisik Ten padaku keras. Dia menatap Jaehyun dengan penuh kekaguman dan senyum lebarnya.

Kebiasaan memalukan Ten saat bertemu pria tampan tidak pernah berubah. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi. Ten, kan?" Jaehyun menyapa dengan senyum yang tampaknya tidak pernah pergi dari tepi bibir -menunjukan dimplenya yang manis. Jenis orang ramah yang senang mempermainkan perasaan gadis-gadis dengan harapan palsu.

" _Yup_! Aku Ten!"

Ten mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaehyun, layaknya pria sejati -atau playboy sejati?- menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Jung Jaehyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, manis."

Ten tertawa bahagia. Dia selalu lemah akan segala jenis _pujian_.

Aku berbaring lemas di tempat tidur, membiarkan mereka mengobrol sampai puas -meski dongkol karena jadi sedikit terlupakan.

"Sudah malam, aku harus kembali. Aku butuh tidur cantik yang cukup agar awet muda dan tetap tampan. _Bye bye_!"

Ten pun pergi dengan heboh. Yeah, dia memang selalu heboh dalam melakukan apapun.

"Sepertinya aku harus membiasan Ten berkeliaran disekitarku dari sekarang, ya? Dia sangat _aktif_."

"Ide bagus. Persiapkan diri juga mendengar teriakannya tiap waktu dan _uhh_ , ajakannya menonton Barbie."

"Barbie?" Jaehyun meminum minuman kalengnya. "Serius?"

"Serius."

"Unik sekali. Aku baru dengar ada laki-laki remaja yang senang menonton Barbie. Jangan tersinggung, tapi aku jadi cukup bersyukur tidak berbagi kamar dengannya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku juga senang Ten bukan _roommate_ -ku. Dia memang sahabat yang baik, tapi bukan berarti teman sekamar yang baik juga."

Jaehyun tertawa.

Aku pikir jantungku benar-benar berhenti saat melihatnya berdiri dan melepas kemeja hingga bertelanjang dada begitu saja.

 _Damn, tubuhnya seksi sekali!_

"Kukira sudah saatnya kita istirahat. Besok kita harus bangun pagi."

Duduk di tempat tidur, aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Otot tangan dan perut Jaehyun sungguh mengesankan, dadanya juga bidang dan sedikit berisi. Terus kebawah... aku bisa melihat sesuatu terbentuk di bagian depan celananya yang ketat dan itu- aku malu mengakui ini, tapi pikiranku seketika kotor!

 _Damn, Jung Jaehyun!_

Memberikan tepukan pelan di bahuku, dia memanjat naik ke ranjang bagian atas -berbaring nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

 _"Malam, Taeyong."_

"M-malam."

Tak perlu kuberitahu alasannya kan? Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu.

Pagi datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Matahari tahu-tahu sudah bersinar cerah.

Padahal aku baru bisa benar-benar tertidur pukul tiga pagi tadi, tapi sekarang Jaehyun sudah melompat dari ranjang dan _berbaik hati_ membangunkanku.

"Bangun, hey. Upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru dimulai satu jam lagi. Kita harus bersiap dan sarapan dulu."

Sambil menggerutu, aku berguling dari tempat tidurku untuk pergi mandi. Aku masih mengantuk, sesekali menguap dan menggigil kedinginan -dengan sebelah tangan aku meraih selimut biru lautku dan merasakan jika itu- _basah_?!

 _SHIT_!

Aku berdiri untuk melihat sprei dan menemukan noda basah yang sama di sana. Cepat-cepat aku melemparkan setenag selimutku lagi, mencoba bangkit untuk menutupinya dan menutupi bagian depan celanaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Taeyong?"

Jaehyun menatap penasaran ke balik punggungku, juga padaku yang memegang erat sebelah selimut di depan perut -terlihat sekali sedang menutupi sesuatu.

Jaehyun terlihat memandangiku -menilaiku- penasaran.

"Aku mendengarmu mengerang beberapa kali semalam. Mimpi buruk?"

"Eh? Hmh, ya, sepertinya -um, aku memang mimpi buruk."

Sejujurnya, itu adalah mimpi paling erotis yang pernah kualami. Dengan Jaehyun sebagai pemeran utamanya bersamaku. Shit, pikiranku sudah kotor sekali sepagi ini. Semua ini gara-gara dia!

"Jaehyun, ini sudah jam berapa? Kau mandi duluan sana! Aku mau merapikan tempat tidur dan menyetrika pakaianku dulu."

" _Hee_? Benar juga!":Kagetnya sambil melihat jam.

Dia buru-buru mengambil handuk dan alat mandi, berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Aku sekalian titip setrika. Bajuku ada di koper, ambil saja!"

Dan, itulah bagaimana kehidupanku dimulai diperguruan tinggi.

Jaehyun jadi berpikir aku adalah penggila kebersihan karena sering sekali mengganti sprei dalam seminggu, padahal nyatanya- ya, aku memang cinta kebersihan, tapi alasanku sering mengganti sprei bukan hanya itu. Melainkan karenanya yang selalu datang di mimpiku tiap malam.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menghela napas, merutuk, dan mencoba menghibur diri.

"Tidak apa-apa selama Jaehyun tidak tahu... tidak apa-apa..."

* * *

Hanya butuh waktu empat bulan dan kami akhirnya menjadi sahabat.

Jaehyun berhasil masuk tim inti meski masih berstatus mahasiswa baru karena kemampuannya -bahkan dirumorkan menjadi kandidat terkuat untuk posisi kapten berikutnya. Aku tidak pernah absen dan selalu datang menonton semua pertandingan basketnya -untuk menyemangati, sekaligus melihat aksi kerennya saat di lapangan.

"Sudah pesan makanan?"

"Sudah, Ten sedang memesan. Untukmu, aku pesankan yang biasa."

"Terimakasih, Taeyongie~ kau memang paling mengerti aku."

" _Ew_."

"Kapan pertandinganmu lagi, Jay?"

"Besok. Kau dan Ten harus datang untuk melihat dan mendukungku."

" _Yeah_ , semoga saja waktuku kosong besok."

"Sok sibuk sekali!"

Meski berbeda jurusan, kami sering nongkrong dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan dengan Ten dan Johnny.

Semuanya berjalan biasa saja hari itu, hingga aku mendapati satu fakta tentang Jaehyun yang baru kutahu.

"Hyunnie."

"Chae!"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang menghampiri meja kami. Jaehyun menariknya duduk, merangkulnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku merasa dadaku seakan diremas kencang oleh lilitan kawat berduri. Sakit sekali.

"Kalian semua, kenalkan ini kekasihku- Chaeyeon."

Jadi aku tengah jatuh cinta pada pria _straight_ yang sudah punya pacar? Seberapa jauh lagi takdir ingin mempermainkanku sebenarnya?

 _Fuck my life._

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mind to Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun tentu saja tidak tahu perasaanku padanya. Karena aku adalah aktor yang cukup baik. Itu adalah sebuah keuntungan di saat seperti ini.

Jaehyun juga suka menggodaku sepanjang waktu tentang hal-hal remeh yang biasa kulakukan -penampilanku yang selalu rapi, sikap kecintaanku pada kebersihan, sampai fobiaku pada ketinggian. Apapun hal baru yang bisa dia temukan, dia akan menggunakannya untuk menggodaku.

Aku tidak keberatan karena tahu dia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan maksud menghinaku -melainkan hanya untuk bercanda. Lagipula jika dia melihat sedikit saja gelagatku yang terlampau tidak nyaman saat digoda tentang hal itu olehnya, dia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Begitu-begitu, ternyata dia orang yang peka dan pengertian.

Membicarakan tentang kebiasaan, maka tidak ada salahnya aku menceritakan juga kebiasaan Jaehyun.

Salah kebiasaan aneh yang menjadi favoritnya adalah naik ke batang pohon besar di luar jendela kamar asrama kami. Duduk di sana, lalu pura-pura kehilangan keseimbangan seakan akan jatuh hanya untuk mendengarku berteriak ketakutan.

"Jaehyun! Jangan membuatku takut! Cepat turun dari sana sebelum kau benar-benar jatuh!"

Bisa ditebak kan? Jaehyun hanya akan tertawa puas. Misinya berhasil.

"Ekspresi ketakutanmu itu lucu sekali, Taeyong!"

Aku memang takut! Meskipun aku tahu dia hanya pura-pura dan tidak akan benar-benar jatuh, tapi kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Bagi orang sepertiku yang fobia ketinggian, kemungkinan melihatnya jatuh dari pohon setinggi lantai tiga asrama kami dan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya selain berteriak adalah hal yang _sangat mengerikan._

"Jangan terus cemberut begitu. Nanti bibirmu semakin mirip bebek!"

Dia tertawa lagi -kali ini harus terpaksa berhenti karena ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Begitu melihatnya, Jaehyun langsung mengerang, meloncat kembali masuk ke kamar lewat jendela.

" _Oh,_ tidak," katanya.

Aku bisa menebaknya. "Chaeyeon?"

" _Yeah._ " Dia mengambil jaketnya dan langsung pergi keluar. "Aku pergi duluan karena ada urusan sebentar! Aku tunggu dilapangan! _Bye_!"

Aku hanya bisa menarik napas panjang melihat kepergiaannya.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun itu memang laki-laki yang aneh. Dia sempat dengan jujur mengaku padaku jika dia sama sekali tak mencintai kekasihnya. Mereka bisa bersama karena banyaknya orang yang mengharapkan hubungan resmi mereka terjadi sejak sekolah.

Jaehyun juga berkata dia cukup yakin Chaeyeon sudah sering menyelingkuhinya, berkali-kali. Tapi dia tetap diam dan tak pernah mau membahasnya hanya untuk menjaga image hubungan mereka yang layaknya _relationship goals_. Bodoh sekali, kan?

Mungkin alasan lain adalah karena keluarganya. Orang tua Jaehyun dan Chaeyeon sudah saling mengenal. Semua orang setuju mengatakan jika mereka sangat cocok -pasangan sempurna seperti putri cantik dan pangeran tampan di cerita dongeng. Yah, penampilan memang bisa saja menipu.

Ketika aku bertanya padanya kenapa dia tidak memutuskan saja gadis itu, Jaehyun berkata padaku jika dia tidak suka sendiri dan tidak sedang tertarik pada orang lain saat ini. Jadi, dia akan terus bersama Chaeyeon dan menjalani hubungan _fake-tidak-fake_ mereka.

Tadinya sih seperti itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jaehyun mulai sering mengatakan keinginannya untuk putus.

 _"Hubungan kami sangat monoton dan terlalu membosankan."_

Aku masih ingat saat Jaehyun mengatakan itu. Tapi aku juga tahu jika dia masih belum yakin dan benar-benar akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat. Sekali lagi, dia memang laki-laki aneh.

Rasanya menyedihkan saat melihatnya seperti itu -terjebak di sebuah lubang tapi memilih terus berdiam disana karena tak memiliki keberanian untuk keluar.

Sama sepertiku yang ingin mengatakan padanya untuk meninggalkan Chaeyeon dan berkencan denganku saja sebagai gantinya. _Yeah_ , seolah aku punya keberanian untuk itu saja. Jika kulakukan pun, Jaehyun pasti berpikir, jika itu hanya lelucon bodoh -kemudian menyebarkannya pada teman-teman di klub basketnya.

"Oh!"

Berbicara mengenai basket, aku jadi mengerti maksud Jaehyun saat mengatakan _'aku pergi duluan'_ dan _'aku tunggu dilapangan'_ tadi. Pertandingan final turnamen basket Jaehyun akan diadakan sore ini! Dan aku bilang -berjanji bahkan- akan menontonnya.

Jaehyun sedikit berlebihan dengan pertandingan kali ini –mungkin karena ini final?. Biasanya dia hanya akan mengingatkanku sekali, tidak seperti minggu kemarin yang hampir setiap saat melakukannya saat bertemu denganku.

Saat aku bertanya alasannya, Jaehyun menjawab dengan senyuman menawannya yang bisa membuatku -dan siapapun- meleleh saat itu juga.

 _"Aku menganggap kedatanganmu seperti keberuntungan, Taeyong. Aku pastikan akan menang jika kau melihatku bertanding dan mendukungku dengan sorakan penyemangat."_

Aku jadi malu sendiri saat mengingat betapa merahnya wajahku saat mendengar itu.

"Jaehyun sialan."

Berdiri di depan cermin di kamar, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku menunduk saat merasa kakiku tiba-tiba diserang oleh anak kucing abu-abu berukuran kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Fluffy!"

Dia seperti buntalan lucu dan bulunya sangat halus jadi aku menamainya Fluffy.

Sebenarnya memelihara hewan tidak diperbolehkan di asrama, tapi aku tidak tega saat dua minggu lalu melihat Fluffy di jalan -terlihat menyedihkan, kelaparan, kedinginan, dan hampir mati- jadi aku memungutnya.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutku dipagi hari saat aku bilang akan memelihara Fluffy. Katanya -membawa pulang kucing liar dan memeliharanya karena kasihan meski harus melanggar aturan itu- _sangat aku,_ walau aku tidak mengerti jelas apa maksudnya.

Semua mahasiswa pengisi tiap lantai asrama ini juga tahu tentang itu, tapi mereka semua juga langsung jatuh cinta pada Fluffy, jadi tidak ada yang berkhianat dan berniat melaporkanku.

Membiarkan Fluffy menggeliat di dekat kakiku, aku sibuk memelototi bayanganku di cermin. Rambut hitamku sangat sulit diatur!

Aku sudah berusaha berkali-kali merapikan bagian mencuatnya dengan sisir tapi tidak pernah bertahan lama. Memakai gel rambut? Akan terkesan sangat berlebihan karena aku hanya akan menonton pertandingan basket -bukan interview untuk melamar pekerjaan.

"Pakai hoodie saja kalau begitu," ujarku pada akhirnya, sambil menutup kepalaku dengan tudung hoodie.

Sepertinya ajakan Ten untuk pergi ke salon boleh kucoba lain kali. Barangkali rambutku akan lebih lembut dan halus setelah perawatan. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi- sayang sekali... uang itu bisa aku gunakan untuk beli komik.

" _Huh._ "

Di saat begini aku jadi iri pada rambut cokelat Jaehyun yang halus itu.

Bukan hanya itu sih yang kuirikan dari Jaehyun. _Banyak hal_ -seperti bentuk tubuh, senyum menawan, bahkan bulu-bulu rambut halus yang ada ditubuhnya.

Aku tidak membutuhkan _shaving_ seperti Jaehyun, karena wajahku seperti wajah bayi. Pernah satu kali aku mencoba bercukur dan tebak apa yang terjadi? Mukaku semakin halus. Itu juga terjadi pada bagian tubuh yang lain. Menyebalkan.

Aku juga kan ingin terlihat _macho_!

Saat aku sibuk mengutuk _keberuntunganku_ , barulah aku sadar jika mata besar Fluffy sedang menatapku. Aku langsung menunduk untuk menggendong kucing kecil itu -mulai _berceramah_ , jika kata Jaehyun.

"Fluffy, aku akan pergi menonton pertandingan basket Jaehyun. Susumu ada di sudut sana dan aku peringatkan jangan pernah berpikir untuk memakan kertas berisi tugasku di meja. Itu tidak enak. Jendelanya aku biarkan terbuka jadi kau tidak akan mati kehabisan udara. Baik-baik dan jaga kamar ini selama aku pergi, oke?"

Aku menjatuhkan Fluffy di tempat tidur. Fluffy mengeong-ngeong padaku tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Meraih ponsel, aku langsung menuju pintu dan pergi sambil menghubungi Ten.

* * *

Permainan itu luar biasa! _As expected._ Pertandingan antara dua tim ungulan di laga final memang berbeda. Sangat sengit dan mendebarkan.

Jaehyun benar-benar terlihat keren! Apalagi di detik-detik terakhir tadi.

Dia berlari dari ujung lapangan ke ujung lapangan lain, melewati para pemain lawan, melompat, memasukkan bolanya dengan epikdan membuat para penonton bersorak -meliar untuk merayakan kemenangan tim kampus kami.

 _"KYAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAA!"_

Ten disisiku adalah salah satu yang setia berteriak heboh dari awal pertandingan. -hampir membuatku terkena gangguan pendengaran karena teriakannya terlalu keras sekaligus serangan jantung karena terlalu kaget saat dia melakukannya.

 _Gosh._ Semangat sahabatku itu bahkan melebihi kehebohan sekumpulan gadis dengan pom-pom dan rok cheerleader di depan sana.

Kerumunan mulai tumpah ruah ke lapangan untuk mengucapkan selamat setelah pengumuman hasil pertandingan dan pemberian piala. Kami juga akan ke sana tapi tiba-tiba-

"Oh! Itu Johnny! _Huh,_ katanya dia tidak mau datang menonton karena sibuk! Berani sekali dia berbohong padaku! Dia benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran! Sana, duluan saja, Taeyongie! Aku akan menyusul nanti. _Bye_!"

"Tunggu -Ten! TEN!"

Percuma, sudah terlambat. Teriakanku tidak sebanding dengan kegaduh di sana. Ten juga sudah terlanjur meninggalkanku dan berlari menuju Johnny untuk _memberinya pelajaran._ Firasatku mengatakan mereka akan berakhir berciuman tak tahu malu di tempat itu nanti.

 _Ya, biarkan saja dua lovebird itu. Sekarang yang terpenting, dimana Jaehyun?_

Aku bergerak maju berdesak-desakan di kerumunan, masih berusaha mencari Jaehyun.

Ketika aku melihatnya di ujung lapangan dekat bangku pemain, senyumku melebar. Tapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat aku dari kejauhan menangkap sosok lain -wanita yang kuakui cantik berambut hitam panjang ada bersamanya.

Chaeyeon, merangkul tangan Jaehyun dan menempelinya saat klub jurnalistik kampus mengambil gambar para pemain dan melakukan wawancara.

Setiap kehabagianku atas kemenangan pertandingan tadi hancur begitu saja. Sekarang, yang bisa kurasakan adalah sensasi pahit yang menyengat di lidahku saat aku memelototi _pasangan sempurna_ itu.

Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya, sungguh.

" _Oh_? Taeyong!" Senyuman manis berdimplenya muncul. Jaehyun melepaskan tangan Chaeyeon dan berlari mendekat padaku untuk memberiku pelukan erat. "Aku menang! Sudah aku bilang aku akan menang jika kau datang! Kau melihatku tadi kan?"

Mundur dari pelukannya yang tiba-tiba, aku berdehem canggung -berusaha agar tidak tersipu.

"Se-selamat. Ya, aku melihatnya. Pertandingan yang luar biasa-"

 _Dan kau terlihat sangat keren_! -tambahku dalam hati.

Dimplenya semakin dalam saat dia menunjukkan kebahagiaannya atas ucapanku.

"Terima kasih."

Chaeyeon yang ditinggalkan terlihat cemberut, dia pasti kesal. Matanya dingin sekali meski dia tersenyum tipis-tipis -sekali lagi merangkul Jaehyun.

"Aku Jung Chaeyeon, pacar Jaehyun."

Aku ingin mencibir. Mataku terselaputi kecemburuan hebat. Benar-benar muak. Tidak ada yang bertanya padanya, untuk apa dia membuat pemberitahuan tidak penting akan status palsunya seperti itu?

"Lee Taeyong, roommatenya. Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Jaehyun. Katanya hubungan kalian tidak sesempurna yang terlihat. Aku kira kalian sudah tidak punya hubungan sejak lama karena Jaehyun selalu mengeluh ingin memutuskanmu."

"Taeyong, apa-apaan, dia masih pacarku!" kata Jaehyun dengan campuran marah, bingung, sekaligus malu.

Wajah Chaeyeon mengerut jengkel -tersinggung. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Katanya dia muak menjalani hubungan membosankan dan lebih seperti kewajiban untuk memenuhi ekspektasi orang. Bukannya kau merasakan hal yang sama? Kudengar kau sering menyelingkuhinya. Oh maaf atas ketidaksopananku, harusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu. Bagaimanapun, senang bertemu denganmu." Aku mengatakannya dengan setengah mengejek, melakukan busur setengah mengejek.

"Beraninya kau!" Chaeyeon berteriak sekarang -berhasil menarik cukup banyak pasang mata orang penasaran.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya–"

"Cukup!"

Jaehyun melayangkan tinjunya -dia memukul sisi kanan wajahku hingga aku bisa mencicipi rasa tajam darah di sudut bibir. Aku mematung sebentar. Tahu jika aku layak mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu. Jaehyun mungkin akan mengusirku keluar dari kamar kami dan aku tidak akan menghentikannya.

Aku bisa melihat Chaeyeon menyeringai tipis sekarang. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sekitar kami dan berbisik-bisik. Perasaan malu dan sakit hati menyebar. Aku ingin mati dan menangis saja saat itu, tapi aku tidak ingin terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi.

Menyeka darah dari mulutku dengan tangan, aku menunduk menatapi lantai gym.

 _Aku harus pergi, aku tidak bisa tetap tinggal di sini._

Aku merasa tidak akan punya muka lagi untuk memunculkan diri di hadapan Jaehyun setelah ini. Tanpa mendongak, aku menggumamkan permintaan maaf dan berbalik pergi. Aku harus berjuang melewati kerumunan orang dan ketika berhasil, aku mulai berlari.

Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu.

Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku kehilangan teman terbaikku karena aku cemburu pada seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang adalah pacarnya!

Bagaimana bisa aku begitu bodoh?

Itu tidak lama sebelum aku mendapati diriku ada di kamar asrama, langsung menuju lemari es mini di sana untuk mengambil es batu dan mengompres bekas pukulan Jaehyun.

Wajahku terluka, tapi hatiku jauh lebih terluka. Sakit.

Aku merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh!

Aku tidak sadar saat mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, sedikit demi sedikit membentuk air mata. Apa yang benar-benar kubutuhkan sekarang adalah pelukan dari seseorang yang benar-benar peduli padaku.

Aku ingin menghubungi Ten -menangis dan mengadu padanya tapi dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan Johnny.

Melihat ke sekeliling aku mulai teringat pada Fluffy. Hanya kucing kecil itu yang kupunya sekarang. Aku mencarinya, tapi tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun.

"Fluffy?" panggilku sambil mengusap air mata. Mataku merah sekali. Menyedihkan.

Sebuah 'meow' pelan terdengar samar. Aku mencari ke bawah tempat tidur, pada tumpukan selimut dan pakaian di sekitar ruangan, di dekat meja belajar, lemari, dan masih tidak bisa menemukannya.

Memanggil lagi, aku menyadari dengan horor saat sadar darimana suara 'meow' pelan itu berasal dari. Jendela. Jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Itu di sana, pada ujung batang pohon besar, Fluffy meringkuk ketakutan. Kucing kecil itu melihatku -mulai mengeong keras.

"Oh, tidak! Ya, tuhan! Fluffy apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Cepat kemari! Kumohon kembali kesini!"

Tapi Fluffy tidak bergerak. Buntalan kecil itu bergetar -tampak ketakutan setengah mati, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

"Tu -nggu disitu! Aku akan minta bantuan!"

Berlari ke lorong, aku mencari siapa pun yang bisa menolong, tapi semua orang tidak ada –kebanyakan dari mereka pasti pergi menonton pertandingan basket. Hanya ada lorong-lorong yang kosong.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berjalan kembali ke jendela dengan air mata yang belum berhenti jatuh.

"Kucing bodoh, lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Aku fobia ketinggian! Itu lebih menakutkan dari apapun di dunia ini bagiku dan kau malah memaksaku menyelamatkanmu! Harusnya aku tidak usah memungutmu dulu!"

Air mata lolos jatuh di wajahku. Aku merangkak naik ke luar jendela. Menguatkan diri agar tidak memandang ke bawah. Aku bergerak pelan, beringsut ke luar di atas batang pohon setinggi tiga lantai sambil terisak-isak.

Secara mental, tubuhku hampir terasa lumpuh karena rasa takut, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Fluffy di luar sana -ketakutan, kelaparan, kedinginan, kemudian jatuh hingga mati. Inci demi inci, aku merangkak lebih jauh sampai benar-benar menjauh dari jendela. Fluffy mengeong padaku dan aku mengambil langkah maju hanya untuk mendengar bunyi retakan yang semakin membuatku takut.

"Bodoh! Kucing kecil bodoh! Aku membencimu!"

Perlahan aku beringsut lebih dekat lagi hingga sampai ke tengah. Aku menyambar cepat Fluffy –hati-hati agar tidak melukainya. Bersandar pada batang pohon, aku buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam jaket dan menarik resletingnya hingga sebatas dada -memastikan fluffy aman dan tidak akan jatuh.

 _Meow meow-_

Kucing kecil itu meringkuk padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Fluffy, ada aku." aku terisak, memegang dahan pohon begitu ketat sampai jari-jariku mati rasa. "Jangan khawatir, kau aman."

 _"Taeyong? Kau di sini?"_

Itu Jaehyun. Dia mencariku!

 _Bagaimana ini?!_

Kalut, aku mulai memikirkan dua pilihan untuk tetap diam atau membiarkannya menemukanku di atas pohon ini. Aku masih belum mau bertemu dengannya!

 _"Sepertinya dia tidak disini."_

Jaehyun yang menggantikanku membuat keputusan. Aku bisa melihat tangannya terulur untuk menutup jendela.

" _Tidak... tidak_..."

Aku menangis hebat. Jika aku sudah cukup takut sebelumnya, maka sekarang, pemikiran akan terjebak di luar –diatas batang pohon setinggi tiga lantai tanpa bisa melarikan diri jauh lebih mengerikan lagi dan membuatku berteriak histeris.

"JANGAN! TOLONG! JAEHYUN! JAEHYUN, BUKA LAGI JENDELANYA!"

* * *

Jendela dibuka lagi dan Jaehyun melongokkan kepalanya keluar.

"Taeyong, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?"

Sebuah 'meow' kecil lolos dari jaketku untuk menjawabnya.

"Fluffy?"

Jaehyun membuka jendela lebih lebar dan sepertinya menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo masuk, Taeyong. Kau bisa jatuh jika terus disana."

Jatuh. Kata itu secara otomatis membuatku panik. _Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar jatuh..._ Aku memandang ke bawah -sesuatu yang telah kucoba hindari sedari tadi. Suara tercekat terdengar dan aku mencengkeram pohon lebih erat. Ketakutanku berubah berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan.

"Taeyong?"

Aku menggeleng kecil, terlalu takut jika gerakan sekecil apapun akan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuatku jatuh sampai mati. Tubuhku kaku -berkeringat dingin.

"Aku -aku tidak bisa -aku t-tak bisa bergerak."

" Aku tahu kau takut. Jangan lihat ke bawah, oke? Tetap di sana. Diam. Jangan lakukan apapun."

Jaehyun menghilang dari jendela. Untuk sepersekian detik, aku khawatir Jaehyun masih terlalu marah padaku dan berniat meninggalkanku di sana, tapi tak lama dia kembali -setelah menanggalkan mendali, jaket, dan melepas sepatunya.

Perlahan-lahan, dia mengeluarkan setengah badannya dan memanjat naik ke jendela.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang, ambil napas, tatap mataku, jangan pedulikan hal lain. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh, Taeyong. Percaya padaku. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Sial. Kenapa kau nekat sekali sih?!"

"Tidak ada siapapun tadi! Fluffy terjebak di sini dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya! Selain itu tidak ada yang bisa kumintai tolong jadi aku melakukannya sendiri!"

"Tapi kau fobia ketinggian! Naik ke tempat tidurku saja di atas tidak mau dan sekarang malah memanjat pohon?!"

Jaehyun dengan hati-hati keluar, mendekat ke tempatku, berusaha tidak membuat cabang pohong itu bergoyang terlalu mendadak dan mengejutkanku sampai aku kehilangan pegangan lalu jatuh. Di ujung batang pohon tepat di depan jendela, dia duduk di sana, menatapku.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi terulur terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya.

"Cepat tolong aku, Jaehyun!" pekikku.

Dia tetap tak bergeming, memandang lekat.

"Tidak. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ini kesempatan bagus untukku bertanya mengenai alasanmu bersikap seperti itu di lapangan tadi karena kau tidak akan bisa kabur."

"Tidak bisakah kita membicarakan itu di dalam?!"

Aku sudah menangis, berteriak padanya. Aku tidak menyangka Jaehyun akan sebegini kejam padaku.

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Kau sangat berbakat untuk kabur dan menghindar saat tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Taeyong. Aku tidak mau repot mencari dan berusaha mengejarmu di setiap penjuru kampus nanti. Sekarang bicara."

"Jaehyun... aku... kita bisa jatuh," kataku lemah.

Fluffy mengeong lagi, melongokkan kepalanya dari resleting jaketku untuk melihat kami.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk sampai aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Tolong, jangan memaksaku begini! Ma-afkan aku, oke? Aku salah. Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu dan mempermalukan Chaeyeon –apalagi di depan umum. Kau boleh memukulku. Kau bisa menyalahkanku sepuasnya jika mau nanti. Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya! Aku janji! Tapi biarkan aku masuk..." aku memohon sambil terus menangis. Tangan dan kakiku mati rasa. Bayangan kematian yang ada di depan mataku karena jatuh terlalu mengerikan. Fobia bodoh!

"Aku tidak memintamu berjanji. Aku memintamu bicara."

"Jaehyun-"

"Bicara."

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak main-main.

"Aku... aku hanya cemburu! Aku tidak suka melihatmu dan Chaeyeon! Itulah alasannya!" Aku menutup mataku sambil berteriak, tidak mampu melihat ekspresi Jaehyun setelah mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Taeyong... apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, sialan! Aku gay! Aku gay dan aku menyukaimu, Jaehyun!"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke batang pohong, air mataku jatuh lebih deras –masih tidak berani langsung menatap Jaehyun.

"Maaf... aku tahu aku menjijikkan. Kau boleh membenciku, aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah menjawabnya seperti keinginanmu, bantu aku masuk ke dalam sekarang. Aku sangat takut, Jaehyun. Tolong..."

Jaehyun terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Salju pertama tahun ini mulai jatuh di sekitar kami. Aku sudah menantikan momen ini sejak seminggu lalu –tidak sabar melihat salju pertama bersama Jaehyun dan membuat permohonan konyol- tapi tidak dengan situasi seperti sekarang. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

"Ayo, kemari. Pegang tanganku. Merangkak perlahan. Aku di sini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh."

Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya dan aku meraihnya.

Perlahan, kami bergerak mundur hingga mencapai jendela. Jaehyun masuk -turun dari jendela lebih dulu dengan menginjak meja, aku masih tidak bisa bergerak di tengah-tengah batang pohon –semakin mengeratkan peganganku pada tangan Jaehyun.

"Sedikit lagi Taeyong, bergerak. Jangan panik. Iya, seperti itu-"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku melakukannya, tapi tahu-tahu Jaehyun berhasil membawaku masuk -mengendongku turun dari jendela melewati meja sampai aku ambruk ke lantai, masih sambil menggendong Fluffy di dalam jaket.

"Maaf... Jaeyun, maaf..."

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat duduk menatap kaki Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, aku berhasil menyambar selimut, bungkus makanan kucing dan menggedor pintu kamar Ten. Aku bisa mendengar suara erangan dari dalam dan menggedor lebih keras lagi.

Tak lama, Ten membuka pintu dengan kondisi kacau sambil cemberut. Aku bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan bicara, hanya langsung masuk dan melemparkan barang-barangku di ranjang yang kosong. Aku bisa melihat Johnny –tak kalah acak-acakan dari Ten- dan menunjuk ke pintu.

"Keluar."

"Apa? Ini kamarku, Taeyong-"

"KELUAR!"

Mataku mulai berair lagi dan aku langsung berbalik.

Ten bergegas menghampiri Johnny, mencium pipi kekasih tinggi sekaligus teman sekamarnya itu. "Kita lanjutkan nanti. Taeyongie sedang punya masalah. Sekarang pergi dulu," bisiknya.

Johnny mengumpulkan pakaiannya, memakainya asal dan menuju pintu, menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

"Taeyongie, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menangis?"

Masih menggendong Fluffy, aku menarik Ten mendekat dengan satu tangan -membenamkan kepalaku di lehernya dan mulai menangis.

"Ayo duduk dan kita bicara."

Duduk di atas tempat tidur Ten, Ten menepuk bahuku sementara aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan syal yang masih melilit leherku.

"Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi."

Aku membiarkan Fluffy turun dari pangkuanku dan berkeliaran di sekitar ruangan, baru menatap dinding kosong.

"Jaehyun membenciku. Aku bersikap kurang ajar pada pacarnya saat dilapangan dan dia memukulku. Jadi aku lari dan kembali ke kamar asmara hanya untuk menemukan Fluffy diluar –terjebak di dahan pohon yang ada di depan jendela kamarku. Tidak ada orang lain, jadi aku memanjat sendiri-"

Ten terkesiap. "Tapi kau fobia ketinggian Taeyongie..."

Aku mengangguk.

"Jaehyun menemukanku terjebak di sana dan berusaha menolongku. Aku takut. Di mana-mana aku hanya bisa melihat ketinggian. Tidak ada tempat untuk berpegangan di bawahku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, hampir tidak bisa bernapas."

"Tapi kau berhasil masuk lagi ke dalam?"

"Ya, setelah Jaehyun memojokanku dan membuatku mengatakan padanya apa yang salah denganku. Aku mengatakan padanya, Ten. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku gay dan aku menyukainya. Aku mengatakan semua itu karena dia tidak membiarkan aku masuk dan tidak mau menolongku sebelum aku bicara."

"Brengsek! Lalu setelah itu?"

Aku menggeleng kuat, berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Dia meninggalkanku. Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya pergi meninggalkan..."

Aku menatap Ten dengan mata berair.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi Jaehyun lagi. Tidak sekarang."

"Tentu saja, Taeyongie! Kau boleh tinggal di sini selama apapun. Biar saja Johnny tidur diluar. Tapi kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Istirahatlah, oke? Anggap saja kita sedang _pajama party!_ Oh iya, tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan mengeluarkan semua persediaan snackku dan menghabiskannya bersama. Seingatku aku punya cokelat. Kau sangat suka cokelat kan?"

Aku tertawa sengau, mengangguk lemah.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
